Love for a Tragic Life
by Pika-chan15
Summary: this story is about tohru the usually nervous gentle brunette being found by the black and white haired boy at a prostitute club. hearts are broken and emotional trama will insue. find out what happens to them. R
1. Chapter 1:on the way

**This is my second fan fiction so I hope you like it please R&R. NO LEMON. I don't do lemons sorry. Just use your imagination.. The farthest I will go is making out scenes. Anyway here is chapter one. ^-^**

"I'm going to work" Tohru said

"You have work today? I thought you had today off." Shigure yelled from his office.

"I do I'm going to my second job"

"You have a second job? Where is it?"

"Oh…. umm….its… out of town so I will be home late"

"Oh then I'll drive you" Shigure said coming down the hall.

"NO….I mean it's only just out side the city limits I'll just take the bus, thanks Shigure." Tohru said almost running out the door.

"Okay, come back safe" Shigure yelled after her.

*Tohru's p.o.v.*

"Okay come back safe" Shigure yelled after me. I waved back at him to assure him not to worry.

"I can't be late again" I thought to myself and sped up my pace.

I arrived at the club about an hour after leaving Shigure's house. It was a laundry mat on the out side. With a blue crappy paint job, and a sign on the window that read 'in the bathroom third stall needs to be repaired' but any regulars knew that that meant the club is under the trap door in the third stall .

I walked through the quiet laundry mat in silence when the cashier called me over.

"Tohru it's been a while. How long have you been working here?" the man asked.

"Three years Marty…..so how has the night been so far?" I asked him.

"Its going to be a long night for many of you and that's all I'm gona say" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh fabulous…. I need to go don't want to be late again" I said heading for the bath room.

"have fun, T"


	2. Chapter 2:T gets a new surprise

chapter 2: T gets a new surprise

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET AND I DO NOT PROFIT I ANY WAY FROM THIS STORY!

I'm reallly sorry i have'nt updated in soooooo long but i did now and I'm very excited about it sooo... here it is...R&R!

Tohru's pov:

I walked into the stall, walked down the stairs and into the club. i turned the corner into a frenzy of sweaty, intoxicated males and some females. I casually walked up to the bar and hopped over into the back section where the rest of the gang was.

i looked around and saw the kinky Kagura and very disapproving Rin. I never did under stand why she would work some where that she hated sooo much but who am i to jugde, right?

"Hey guys whats up" I said not really caring if they responded.

of course...kagura responded.

"I'm great Tohru it's so nice of you to ask i never wanted you to have such a crummy job and-" the rest of what she said kind of went out the window when i saw Rin's expression...she looked more morbid than usual. a slight smile played on her lips that scared me more than hell it's self it wasn't a usual smile like normal people would have no this was a smirk that was begging for someone to look at her wrong.

"what's the matter onigirl...you gettin' cold feet?"

"Me you got to be kidding me...you of all people should know me better than that" she just had to bring out the darkness that was dorment inside. she did this every chance she could when we were at 'work'. I wish she would stop doing that. i changed into the tramp clothes from my 'room'. i wore a black tube top that was 2 sizes to small so it showed that top and bottom of my well developed breasts, along with black stilleto heels (they were custom made with roller skates put in (she thought it woukld make it easier to wait tables)) and a hot pink mini skirt that had slits up the rest of the way up my thighs. i skated into the clube with a pad and pen in hand and went to wait tables.

i was about have way done with that night and had waited about 120 tables that night it was 2:10 am and she was almost done, When a hand caught her and she turned around to tina and waitress that had been there before she got hired.

"hey there is a new guy at the front go get him a seat and make him want to stay" she said and a wink sprinkled in at the end. i smirked and said " he'll be back every day" i said sedusevly(not sue how to spell that). I skated over to the front and froze dead in my tracks for there was a angry, blach Haru in the way. "Y-your the new guy" i studdered not beilieving my own eyes. i was soo shocked i hadn't even begun to relize that he was now a couple of inches away from me."good girls don't sell there bodies and go behind families's backs." he said in an icy voice coated with rage.

i thought about stopping here but i havent updated in sooo long i will try to add on but im really tired...YAWN. . .

i staggered back and fell on my butt and gasped when he was on me in seconds i was sooo shocked that i was slowly losing concessness(cant spell again silly me) he woke me up with a kiss that was filled with sorrow and regret. i instantly felt ashamed at this and broke away to buiry my face in my hands.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" i managed between sobbs. he helped me to my feet and i rode back to the bar and told thebartender i was going to be leavin then. surprised at first then said "ok" when he saw i was crying. i staggered back over to Haru. he grabbed my hand and i walked with him back to his car givig marty a mile on my way out.

there u go hope your happy no promises on when the next chapter will be out just keep ur fingers crossed for soon^.^:3

see ya soon R&R

-narugirl14


	3. Chapter 3

HEY, ive been getting more reveiws on all my stories and like every author out there they make me really happy and there almost all positive.:) so i decided that i will try my hardest when someone asks me to put the next chapter up so please be patient with me ...thax and here is the next chapter for love for a tragic life!

Chapter three:

The ride home was silent and awkward, Tohru had to keep from crying cause thats what her mother had taught her to do. She said it was a sign of weakness. Haru on the other hand had a slight blush on his cheeks and was trying his hardest to keep focused in the driving and not in the fact that Tohru's tube top was about two sizes too small and half of her boobs were sticking out of the top, until he finally couldn't take it anymore. He pulled over and unbuckled, took off his jacket and tossed it to go over her exposed chest. He had decided that he couldnt take her home in that condition and went to the Shoma estate instead. When he got there he got her out and took her to his room. His room was on the other side away from Akito's room. He said he would be right back and went to call Shigure.

"hello?" Kyo asked.

"hey, can you put Shigure on the phone?"

"sure" He heard some yells and some what sounded like rumeging around and then he finally heard a voice again.

"Haru? What are you doing calling us so late at night"

"Tohru isn't coming home tonight and don't worry shes fine shes with me"

"what happened why can't she come home"

" no reason just shes sleeping over tonight"

"oh sleeping over is she?"

"not like that you pervert and don't tell them that shes here they will flip a bitch on my ass"

"alright alright I won't tell don't worry"

"thanks good night Shigure"

"good night Haru" he hung up the phone and wen back to his room to find Tohru asleep in his bed and also wearing an over sized t-shirt one of his to be exact. And with how clean his room was suddenly she also really knew how to do alot in such little time. He didn't want to wake her up and went over to the side of the bed and pulled the covers on top of her. As the cover sliped passed her waist she reached out and pulled on his shirt. He was relevently surprised at her actions then realised that she was still asleep and was holding his hand now and not just holding it she was cluching it like if she let go she would die. He thought of what to do but decided it was the best thing and pulled off his shirt and cralled into bed next to her. With her arm now raped around his arm he was facing her back and sliped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so that they were touching all the way down there bodies. He had gotten used to the fact of not transforming when they touched seeing of how she had broken the curse 2 years ago. Between there bodies fitting together with each other perfectly and how he felt holding her he slowly drifted to sleep. Arms still raped around each other he had fallen asleep but she now opened her eyes. Still wide awake and feeling very peacefull in his arms she new then that she had feelings for him but didn't know what they were yet.

**i'm sooo mean but look who doesn't care and is ending this chapter MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't forget to reveiw thx**

**R&R ;p**


End file.
